Life in the Hunt: Thalia's Untold Adventures
by CrazyReadaholic21
Summary: What it's really like for Thalia once she leaves for the Hunt. A lot of you will probably think Thaila is OOC but keep in mind the Hunt has changed her a lot and the tough girl thing is what you see on the outside, she's could be kind of a softy inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I never thought that after two long months of almost no tracks or monsters, a horrible battle would pop out of nowhere… but it did.

It started when I was talking to probably by best friend in the Hunt, Roxy. She's a total punk rocker (although she, and I, have changed a lot since becoming Hunters) and is daughter of Apollo. That's probably why she's so musical. So anyways, we were talking when we heard someone scream bloody murder.

Everyone got into hunting formation with bows in hands and scurried to where the scream came from. We finally found Kendra, the most ANNOYING person in the whole world (and daughter of Aphrodite, what a surprise!) on the ground crying her eyes out.

"Kendra, what's going on," I asked her. I wasn't even completely used to being the leader yet, I felt like just part of the group still, which I guess I was. I just had more authority and responsibilities.

Kendra looked up at us all like we were monsters and replied, "What are you, blind? Can't you see, I broke a nail?!?!"

All this for a broken nail?!?!?! I was furious! By the looks of everyone else, clenched teeth and lowered arrows, I'd say their hopes had been lost from the false alarm. It took everything in me not to break all the rest of her nails, not to mention some bones. Since joining the hunt and becoming a leader, I had learned to channel the energy I get from anger to helping the earth and my fellow hunters.

"Well, if that's all then, girls, back to the tents," I told everyone.

The short walk back was full of frustration and everyone was sluggish. Then, we noticed them. The dark figures around our tent. The same tent filled with philosophies, plans, charts, information, and everything else that could help us succeed, or help us lose everything if the wrong people got their hands on them.

Before I could even tell anyone to get into formation again and aim, I heard a familiar voice.

"Why, hello Hunters! Glad you could come to the party!"

Luke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was obvious that they wanted all of our things to find out everything we planned on doing, but there was no way I could let anyone take them.

Then, out of nowhere, Kendra appeared. She walked right past us all toward Luke.

"Kendra, dear, did you have fun on your little secret mission? Nice distraction with the broken finger nail. You must have been very annoying for these clever Hunters not to have suspected anything. I pity you for having to spend two whole months with _these_ annoying doorknobs. Expect for you Thalia," he looked me straight in the face as Kendra grabbed his arm and looked jealous, "You were always a smart one, likable, not so bad looking either. It's a shame you joined Artemis instead of Kronos. You have so much more potential…"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This wasn't my friend anymore, this was a monster. Yet, I wanted to go hug him, tell him how much he meant to me. Tell him Kronos was going to hurt him in the long run. I wanted to save him.

I knew I couldn't though. There was no turning back for him now.

"I will not have anyone talking in such ways about me. Especially not in front of my sisters. You have no reason to be here, and I would appreciate it if you leave, without harm, now. If you chose not to, there will be violence."

He stared at me like I had just told a joke. I felt humiliated in front of my sisters. Maybe I know why Artemis didn't want marriage or relationships, because men could be so cruel. I guess everyone could be.

He finally began to reply, "Violence is what I feed on Thalia. I am prepared. Attack if you must, but you will not succeed. I heard this little _army_ of yours was getting good, but I'm prepared."

He motioned toward the tent and out came a monster I have never seen before. At first it looked like just a lion, but once I looked close, I saw what was wrong with it. Right in the middle of its back was a goat's head, and its tail was a snake.

"It's taken me quite a while to find this beauty, but it was worth it. Do any of you _smart_ ladies know what she is?"

I hated his smirk, like we were nothing but a bunch of three-year-olds.

No one answered. Maybe no one knew, but I was guessing the real reason was that no one wanted to talk.

Finally Luke began, "This, my dears," the smirk crept up again, "is a wonderful chimaera. It is the offspring of Typhon and Echidne. Oh, and here's something else about her. Go ahead my little chimaera," he backed away and suddenly fire blazed out of its mouth, almost reaching all of us in the front of the crowd. "Isn't she wonderful?"

Maybe for them, but not for us. We could handle it though. I mean, we had battled _much_ worse. But where to begin? We couldn't just break out right now. I had no way of giving orders. I was clueless.

"Very nice. Now as I said, please leave before you regret it."

"Oooohhhh, pushy, pushy! I thought we could catch up. What's the rush?"

"The rush is that we are enemies and I will not allow you to plunder our land or things. I know you are looking for trouble, and if you don't leave immediately that is what you are going to get!"

He looked offended, but replied, "I don't remember you being rude, Thalia. I don't remember any of Artemis' Hunters being rude either, especially a lieutenant. Now, I do have a purpose for being here and you will cooperate, or else. Are you prepared to hear my orders?"

"As a matter of fact, no! I don't want –"

"Great! I need only a few things from you. First off, we have already began searching your things for whatever seems to be important. We'll take what we need and save you the trouble of going through things for us. Second, I would like to ask questions about any other information you might have _not_ on paper. And, when I've finished all that, we will be taking everything else in case we need it for something else on our way back to our headquarters. Sound good?"

I didn't know what to do. How could they do this? I thought fast and chose to take a chance.

"Never! Hunters form and ATTACK!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was utter chaos. Before most of us could actually get into formation, the chimaera was released. Everyone was shooting bows at it, while meanwhile, other enemies that came with Luke started coming from behind them and almost took them down.

I tried to help everyone while also shooting at the chimaera in between attempts. I felt so horrible. If anyone was truly hurt it would be _my_ fault.

Then suddenly I froze. I saw the real problem. Even more of Kronos' minions were coming out of the side of the tent with papers, supplies, and weapons loaded in their arms. We were letting them get away with everything we needed and worked for! I had to come up with something to do, and FAST.

The only way I could think of getting the Hunters attention was to yell. So that's what I did. "HUNTERS, FOLLOW!"

I ran towards the ones who were taking our things and started shooting arrows one right after the other. I didn't stop to see if others were coming, I just shot more and more. I started noticing other arrows that weren't mine, and I knew more were joining.

Roxy came to my side, "Sorry I wasn't here sooner! I had to push pretty hard to get out of that crowd," she said with a smile.

That's just one of the many things I love about Roxy, she can always lighten me up! Even in a horrible time like that.

Everything started going good. Many of the enemies were falling and Hunters began retrieving our things.

Then I heard an ear-splitting roar and I couldn't help but look back. The chimaera was running right toward all of us with flames coming from its mouth. We were all frozen.

When I finally came to my senses, the monster was only a couple feet from us, so I yelled as fast and loud as I could, "MOVE!!!!!"

All but a few were out of the line of fire by the time the creature came, but no one was severely injured.

This was our new focus. We all shot at it and some, who had stolen swords from others who they had defeated, started slashing at it. It roared, hissed, and baahed furiously; striking in all directions and blazing anyone too close.

It seemed like it couldn't be stopped. I was losing hope, when suddenly Artemis arrived (she had been gone doing other "goddess business") and shot one arrow into the chimaera's lion forehead and it turned into dust.

"Now get all the others!" she ordered.

We all hurried to defeat the rest when we saw them all escaping with our weapons.

"It's alright girls. Weapons are replaceable, lives and hard strategic plots gained by the opposing side aren't. Nice work. That was a harsh encounter. Thalia, you did well, everyone did."

Artemis always made everything alright. She was so inspirational. I was glad I had dedicated my life to her and others.

I felt guilty though. I hadn't done great at all. I had fell low on my own standards. Artemis sensed my guilt and told everyone to go re-organize our things, but she told me to stick behind.

"You are not happy with yourself Thalia. What is wrong? You really did do great. Most would not have known what to do in your place. You took a risk, and it paid off. Would you rather have stayed quiet and let them take everything, or have fought but not have had any bad injuries and only almost worthless weapons taken?"

"Worthless? Those were valuable. We will need to get more as soon as possible. And there were injuries, if not _horrible_, not small. I didn't reach the expectations of a good lieutenant."

"But you did, your good hope and courage was enough. You did great! I wouldn't worry about your performance, even if we had lost a life or valuable information. You have good things in heart. That's what counts."

"Alright, thank you."

It didn't help the way I felt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Tara is pronounced like Tar-a NOT Tear (like rip)-a**

**Chapter 4**

A week had gone by and things were starting to settle down after the big battle. Usual hunting parties were set back on schedule, some weapons were retrieved, and injuries mended. But there was something off in the air, I could feel it.

After only getting a small delivery of weapons, Artemis decided to send me, along with Roxy and some other girls to pick up more. One girl was Victoria; a very passionate, poetic, and smart daughter of Athena whom I really think is brilliant. Another girl was Melanie; a very fun, loving, and thoughtful daughter of Demeter, she was always optimistic. The last girl Artemis sent with us was Tara; a nice, quiet, but strong and quick daughter of Hermes, who had slightly sticky fingers (but what kid of Hermes doesn't?).

I thought it was kind of strange that Artemis sent five of us, but I guess she just wanted to be safe. We were planning on traveling to the state line of California right by Lake Tahoe to meet some centaurs who had gathered weapons for us from Cyclopes in the Pacific Ocean. We were in Washington, so it would be a moderate trip.

On the morning of our departure all of our fellow sisters came out to wish us good luck from the gods and safe travel. Some gave us small gifts, like a home-made necklace or just a stone with a silver star on it, but they were all pretty cool and unique. I mean, if I would have gotten one of these _before_ I entered the Hunt, I would have laughed at whoever gave it to me and given it back, but I'm different now and I actually realize that people put work into these kinds of things.

Before we left, Artemis asked us into her tent. We all entered and she began one of her "pep talks" (they weren't exactly that but kind of similar I guess in a world where Greek mythology is real). "Ladies, I have chosen you all to do this because I feel you are among the best Hunters with us today and you will all serve me well. When you reach the outer limits of this forest, you will find a few nymphs. You can trust them, they are friends of mine. They may accompany you on your journey, depending on their judgment. Also, take this," she tossed me a blue book with silver writing on it that said _Greek Mythology: What You Don't Typically Learn_, "you'll need it. Stay safe and together. Now, I would like to talk to you each separately. Thalia, you are first."

She motioned for me to come with her to her personal bedroom chamber (which was in her personal tent) and I followed. I had never actually been in it, so I have to admit, I was kind of excited. She pulled a drape (which I guess was her door) open and motioned for me to enter.

As I walked in, the first thing that caught my eye was the beautiful bed in the center of the room. It was a canopy with silver silk sheets, and the way the canopy came down looked like it was the natural moon light that would come through an opening in the far side of the room which looked over the forest and a small pond. Vines grew around the posts with little, glowing moon flowers on them. On the ground was a sheepskin rug, and on the wall was the head of a silver wolf. Suddenly, the head moved and a whole body came out of the spot where it hung. It leaped right to Artemis, licking her hand with delight. She laughed, and it was so pure and wonderfully sweet. It walked over to the sheepskin rug and lie there, head on its paws, eyes beginning to close.

There was a tree that seemed to grow inside the room and go on through the tent, yet I had never seen it sprouting out before. It had rectangular openings that seemed to be cut, but now that I noticed was fully barked like every other part of the tree, so they must have grown in that way. Inside them were leather-bond books, beautiful, sparkling jewelry, luxurious flowers, dishes of gold filled with fresh fruits, and even a nest with baby birds nestled inside. There was a night stand next to her bed that seemed to be made entirely of roots growing from the ground with wildflowers mixed in with them. Butterflies were fluttering on all sides of it and a few flew off onto the goddess' shoulders or arms. Everything was so natural and beautiful, it felt like nothing bad had, or could, ever happen there. I wish the whole world was like that room.

"Come sit Thalia," she was already by the open drapes leading outdoors and she motioned for me to follow.

I followed her out and saw a sparkling, silver bench with vines growing around it and another sheepskin draped over it. Artemis sat down and I followed next to her. A baby deer came and leaped onto her lap. She began petting it and it laid peacefully, barely moving.

"Thalia, I wanted to warn you about this trip. The Titans are gaining strength and power and I fear that you will have troubles along the way to Lake Tahoe. Beware and use the book I gave you. Don't be too worried though, I picked you and the other girls because I knew you all could handle anything that came your way. Good luck on your the way and may the gods' strength be with you. Now please send in Roxy."

"Thank you Lady Artemis, I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," she said as I began leaving. "Oh, and Thalia, go with your gut instinct. Don't' regret it either."

I smiled and sent Roxy in. Girls asked me what Artemis said and I just told them she gave me some instructions and advice and wished us good luck. I didn't tell anyone about the Titans though. I didn't want to worry them.

I had a few extra hugs, then after everyone talked with Artemis I put on my parka and we set off.

What I was getting myself into was yet to be discovered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We began going through the woods to get out of our circle of land (which was smack in the middle). There wasn't much talking. Roxy was listening to her iPod, Victoria was writing in her journal (don't ask me how she could do that while she was walking because I have absolutely no idea), Melanie was examining the nature (rejuvenating dried up plants,too), and Tara was just speed-walking silently, a sort of mischievous look on her face.

I don't know how they could do it, not have so many thoughts running through their heads about the future, the Titans, the friends they left behind, what would become of the world. Maybe it was because Artemis hadn't told them what she told me, warned them.

I tried to stay optimistic. I turned on my iPod, to try and keep my mind from worrying, to find it was dead. Great. At least we were almost on the outer limits of the forest. We would meet the nymphs soon.

***

We came to the edge of the forest to find no one.

"Where are they?" Melanie asked.

"Probably on their way," Tara replied. "We are a little early."

Suddenly, the trees came alive. They shook and creaked until people emerged. No, not people, nymphs. All three were girls, looked about our age, and were very natural looking. Well, nymphs _are_ basically trees, a part of nature. Anyways, one stood in the middle front, probably the leader. She had pale, waist length, brown hair, exactly the same as the maple leaves falling from her tree. Her eyes were dark green. She wore a parka similar to ours', but it was green and had a leafy kind of look. On her bottom she wore a leathery, leafy brown skirt that looked bulky and warm, with green legging that looked like the same texture as her jacket. Her shoes also looked like leatherish material; after all, they were moccasin like boots.

The nymph to her left had bright yellow hair. No, it wasn't blond, it was _yellow_, like the leaves from a nearby tree. Her eyes were an orangish- goldish color. Hers only came to her shoulders, though. She had the same exact outfit on as the middle girl, except her jacket and leggings were orange and her skirt and moccasin boots were red.

The last nymph to the right of the leader had dark orange, light reddish hair (also similar to nearby leaves) that was wavy and went to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a mixture of dark green (like the leader) and a sea blue. She also wore the same outfit as the others but with different colors. Her jacket and leggings were sea blue and her skirt and moccasin boats were dark green (the outfit matched her eyes).

The middle nymph came forward and spoke very intelligently and wisely, "Welcome, Hunters of Lady Artemis. We are pleased to meet you. Let us introduce ourselves. I am Britomartis. You may recognize my name. I am Artemis' head nymph. You can find my story in that book Lady Artemis gave you." She gestured toward my bag.

And how did she know I had that? Oh well, I guess I was _way_ past people (or creatures) I didn't know knowing things about me.

So, anyways, I opened the book to the _Index_ which housed everything from _Amazon Battle Cries _to _Zeus' Other Women's Punishments_. I found Britomartis and flipped to the page to find her story. I read through it and then I remembered. She was Artemis' most adored nymph. She was soon chased all over Crete by King Minos for nine months. In this story though, it had loads more, mostly about her hiding places, paths, and plans she was making. It _definitely _did not seem like he was the trouble in this version of the story, it seemed more like she was just leading him on to trick him and have a little fun. Well, in the end he chased her off a cliff, where she was safely caught by a net and called _Lady of the Net_. Though the story made it sound like a trick. I'd have to go back and look over that more later.

When I looked up, the yellow-haired nymph stepped forward and introduced herself in a light and soft voice, "I am Dodana, one of the Dodonides who once cared for Zeus. I did so much more than that though. It is also in that book."

I opened once more to find _Dodonides_ in the index and opened up to one of the various page numbers it gave. It had the main accomplishments of this group of nymphs, which included bringing up Zeus for a period of his life, once protecting the Golden Fleece from some of Medusa's serpents (now _that_ was a story I would have to read when I got time), and many various battles with monsters while hunting for Artemis. It also seemed that Dodana was the leader of them all.

Now the last girl stepped forward and began in a melodic and graceful voice, "And I am Melissa, also one of Zeus' watchers. I watched him when he was a baby and gave him honey instead of milk. You have probably heard the story, but can read it later in the book also."

She stepped back and Britomatris began to speak again, "So tell us about yourselves. I would love to-"

She never finished. Just as she spoke horrible SQUEACKS and SQUACKS filled the air and as I turned I say huge birds approaching _fast_. What they were, who knows (probably a lot of people but whatever, so what if I have to brush up on my mythology?) but I knew they definitely were not good.

_Here we go again _was my only thought.


End file.
